jojoscardgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Started
Getting Started! This guide will help you navigate the beginnings of Jojo's Bizarre Card Game before you get the hang of it yourself! There are a few sections below that will go over what you should do to begin playing the game. This game's ruleset is based off of [https://hearthstone.gamepedia.com/Hearthstone_Wiki Hearthstone] so if you have played any of that you will be able to navigate the basics just fine. Joining The Game To join the game you must first make an account on the website Dulst! After doing that you may join the game through [https://dulst.com/jojo this link]. Upon joining you'll be given a starter deck of cards. You should hop into a casual game first! Upon completing your first match you will be given more cards. Your First Match This game works on the same ruleset that Hearthstone does. On turn one each player will have 1 mana each to spend on cards. Cards can cost anywhere from 0 mana to 10 mana so most cards wont be playable on the first turn. Every turn your mana refreshes and your maximum mana goes up by one. So on turn 1 you have 1 mana on turn 2 you have 2 mana etc. From your hand you can drag and drop cards onto the board to play a card. Cards come in 3 forms: Units, Effects, and Weapons. Units get played to the board and stay in play until their health (Bottom right) is depleted. Effects get played once then are immediately discarded after use. Weapons stay on your Champion until their durability is depleted and can be used to make your champion attack. Champions are your player character that each have their own ability. Your opponent is trying to kill your champion, and you're trying to kill theirs. Each champion has their own Champion ability which is listed on the card, which can be used once per turn. Terms Most special terms will be listed on a card once you hover over them. There are a few that aren't which will be listed here: Invoke: This effect happens when you play this card from your hand to the board Deathrattle: This effect happens when this card is discarded Collecting New Cards After completing your first game you should be rewarded more champions and more cards! From here on out you will go to the market tab and spend the coins you collect through playing to open packs for cards! If after completing your first game you don't receive any cards please try to refresh the tab! Sometimes this website can experience issues as you'll learn but most problems can be fixed with a refresh. Building your First Deck After collecting some more cards you'll have enough to make your own deck! You can do this by going to the collection tab and clicking the button to create a new deck. From there you'll be able to choose any champion you own and between 25-35 other cards! It is recommended to try to keep a balance between high and low cost cards so you have something to play during every stage of the game! Collecting Champion Variants Other than collecting cards you are also able to collect champion variants throughout the game! These are the exact same as the other champions but they have different card art! There are many ways to collect these but, they are all listed on the [[Champion List]] Tips and Tricks